undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trent Jones (LoT)
'Trent Jones ' is one of the characters in Low on Time. Pre-Apocalypse Trent was in the closet for a while, because he was scared of his dad. When Trent finally came out to them, his dad beat him. He was bullied for being a homosexual by his peers at school. At a party, Trent met Jeremy for the first time, and the two hit it off. Trent is studying art and math at the University of Pennsylvania. Post-Apocalypse Trent was at the hospital with Jeremy and Isiss when all hell broke loose. The three escaped back to UPENN, where they tried to round everyone up to explain what was going on, but only Jake and Kelly went with them. The five later got together with a much larger group, thanks to Sean's message to the campus. Trent was sent out, by Kira, to find Paul, Ike, and Tyler who left on a supply run that they didn't come back from. On the way there, he saw a car driving towards him, and he contemplated whether or not to get help from them. He did, jumping in front of the car a little too late, as it hit him, breaking his leg. Allen, Valerie, and Langston, the three who were in the car, took him to a house, where Allen tried patching him up. The four made it back to UPENN safely, where Trent reunited with Jeremy. The reunion didn't last long, as zombies broke through the building he was in. Trent, Jeremy, Olivia, Amanda, Langston, and Valerie immediately tried blocking the door with furniture, and to come up with a plan to get out of there. When Trent offered the idea to disguise themselves as zombies, most of them laughed the idea off, but they ultimately went along with it. He escaped the campus along with everyone else, besides Jeremy who was killed right in front of him. Trent, with the rest of the group, were on the road for a while until they stopped at a house when Ike got sick. When the house got overrun, Trent escaped with the others to the highway where they stopped for supplies. When the herd came through, Paul warned Trent who was with Jessica, and the two hid under a car not wanting to be seen. Eventually, the zombies passed the two and they got out, to see zombies had overrun where the rest of their group was staying. The two hesitantly ran away, unknowingly passing Emily, Sean, and Valerie, but Emily and Sean eventually met up with them. Trent, Jessica, Sean, and Emily settled in the woods that night, discussing what to do and where to go. Sometime later, the group was attacked by bandits, and Trent was the only one who made it out, while the others were kidnapped. Two months later, Trent is found by Trevin; who was trying to recruit survivors for his group. Trent mentioned how his friends were taken by a group who acted friendly at first, which is why he couldn't trust him; but in the end, Trent decided to go with Trevin. At the farm, Trent reunited with his old group, who welcomed him with open arms. He took the group to the bandit camp who took Sean, Emily, & Jessica, in hopes of getting them back. After the group decided they weren't going to attack and to let them be, Trent, along with Owen, went after Kira who stormed off in anger. The three stumble across a herd, and while escaping, Owen accidentally drew the attention of the herd. While running away, Kira fell unconscious and Trent was forced to carry her while Owen gave his life so the two could escape. Trent got Kira to the highway, where he set her down to look for a car. When she came to, Trent lied about Owen's fate to her, and soon enough he found a car where he took Kira home. After that, Trent and Kira grew close, as they were often seen together. During a blizzard, the two sat outside together, huddled together trying to keep warm. When the bandits attacked the farm house, both Trent & Kira hurried inside the house, where Trevin informed them they had to get to the cellar for guns so they could fight back. However, on the way to the cellar, Kira was shot in the stomach, and was carried to safety by Trevin. Trent gave it his all to try and fix her, and stayed with her until Grace showed up to help. As Kira was moved back inside the house, Trent wanted to stay with her the entire time. When Grace proposed the idea of letting her die, in risk of her getting paralyzed, Trent fought to keep her alive. However, it was Kira's own choice to let her die, and asked for Trent to stay with her in her final moments, which he did. When the bandits attacked for a second time, Trent was able to escape the farm, and was lead to safety by Nolan, who brought them to a police station, where other members of the farm were held up. During a supply run, when Julia gets bit on the ankle, Trent is there to witness her amputation, and helped bring her back to the station. When Jake fell asleep on guard duty a herd was passing through. The herd subsequently attacked the police station, and Trent was the first one to stumble across them. Telling Jake to warn the others, Trent tried to take on and distract the zombies away from the others. While backing away from them, Trent tripped over himself, and was left to be feasted on by the herd. Personality Trent is best described as paranoid and sneaky. He is always scared someone will make fun of him, or say something about him being a homosexual, and likes to walk around unnoticed. But, he can be very persuasive, and knows how to work a crowd, a nice trait he learned in Baltimore. Relationships Jeremy Flynn Trent's boyfriend, Jeremy has show that he cared for Trent, sticking up for him when Ike called him a "faggot". When Trent passed out, Jeremy showed a lot of fear, showing that he cared for him. When Trent went out to get Ike, Paul, and Tyler; Jeremy was initially worried for Trent, wanting him to be safe. After Trent was hit by Allen, when he woke up he said Jeremy's name over and over. When Jeremy was killed in front of Trent's eyes; Trent was emotionally traumatized. Valerie Wilson Valerie quickly took a liking to Trent when he first awoke; but it is unknown what Trent thought about her. It is also mentioned by Emily, that Valerie rationed the food in favor of Trent and Langston. Kelly Gay Trent and Kelly hit it off when the two first met. quickly bonding over their same background of coming from hateful parents. When Jeremy died, and Trent took up smoking to relax himself, Kelly was one of the only people, the other being Olivia, who tried to talk to him and get him to talk about his feelings with her, although their conversation was cut short when zombies approached them. Olivia Bell When Jeremy died, Olivia was one of the only people to console him, the other being Kelly. She took him outside to help reduce stress by killing zombies. Kira Fulton Trent and Kira became really close during the apocalypse, after Trent saved Kira from death. Trent looked at Kira as a younger sister after that, and did his best to make sure she was emotionally fine, lying to keep her safe. When Kira was shot, Trent was devastated, and did his best to save her. When Grace proposed the idea of letting her die, as it may help her in the long run, Trent wouldn't let it happen; he tried to fight for her life. However, when Kira made the decision that she would rather die then paralyzed, Kira asked for Trent to stay with her in her final moments, which he did. Killed Victims *Numerous Amount of Zombies Death *Jake Munoz (Caused) *Infected When the infected broke into the police station, Trent did his best to distract them from his survivors, and in the process he was eaten alive. Trivia *Trent's theme song is Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit *Trent appeared in a total of 34 issues Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Characters Category:Characters Category:LGBT